


Fringe Benefits

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Frottage, Internet porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, mastermind!Sam, resolution of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on the sex worker comment meme: <i>The credit card scheme dries up as more companies catch on to Dean and Sam’s scam. Dean thinks of a plan which leads to him talking Sam into setting up a webcam. Enter Cas however the author wants that to happen...a customer or just showing up mid-performance etc...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/gifts).



> Hopefully this is somewhat similar to what the prompter wanted to see.

Dean had no choice but to swear off letting Sam hustle pool with him after that last incident with the angry biker's fist making the acquaintance of Sam's jaw. The hit was hard enough to break the bone. Weeks of recovery and the credit card scam coming to an end due to new technology that made it easier to spot their fake applications left them with few options for making money. Hell, even honest money with legal jobs was near impossible because the Batcave had no official address to list on an application and they couldn't even use their real names. 

It wasn't like they didn't both have plenty of experience with living off almost nothing, budgeting for the essentials and screw everything else. But after so much time of being able to procure cash or credit cards, they'd gotten used to at least being able to cover the basics, even a little more, so it wasn't as easy as it used to be. This predicament is what led to yet another argument between Dean and Sam when Dean suggested producing their own internet porn. People paid big money for that shit, you didn't need to disclose your real identity, and it was easy. They could do it from right there in the bunker. Sam, of course, refused to participate any farther than setting up a webcam for his brother and explaining how it was used. He knew Dean's threat to keep all the money he made for himself was a pile of bullshit, so Sam wasn't going to try to stop him. He just wasn't going to be in on it. 

Less than a month had passed before Dean had more followers and paying customers on his site than either of them could have imagined. The camera was always pointed away from Dean's face, and his tattoo was well covered with specially-designed stage makeup, just in case. The cash was rolling in, and Sam wasn't going to admit that it had been a good idea but he didn't bitch about it so much anymore, now that he saw the lucrative results.

Now, though - well, Sam didn't really have any excuse other than thinking it might be funny. Dean was having one of his "sessions", so Sam was at a safe distance in the library when Cas walked in. Things were getting more than ridiculous at this point, because as transparent as Dean and Cas were in their attraction for each other when Cas was still an angel, the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them had ratcheted up to eleven since Cas had become human. Still, neither of them could get their heads out of their respective asses and do anything about it.

Sam couldn't stop himself when he saw the opportunity. Knowing Dean was in his bedroom jerking off or whatever else it was that he did in front of the camera, when Cas asked where Dean was, Sam simply replied, "In his room."

Cas, of course, still not having completely mastered the concept of privacy, just turned toward Dean's bedroom and opened the door. Sam expected shouts, curses, awkward exits, angry retribution...but that's not what he hoped for. And for once in his fucking life, what he hoped for was exactly what he got. The only sound he heard was the soft click of Dean's bedroom door after Cas stepped inside.

Dean, completely nude and pinching one of his nipples while lazily stroking his cock at the edge of the bed, stopped immediately and turned off the camera. "For the love of...knocking, Cas, it's not a complicated concept to understand!"

Cas didn't even bother to reply - wasn't sure if he'd be able to even if he tried. The sight of Dean laid out like that made his cock twitch, but the idea of him doing it for the benefit of strangers made his blood boil. Jealousy, the ugliest emotion he'd experienced yet...but he couldn't stop it. 

"Come on, Cas, say something. You know there's some kind of recrimination you want to throw at me right now. Go ahead, I can take it."

Instead, Cas moved forward, kneeled on the bed next to Dean and said, quietly, "If you can show all this to faceless strangers, I'm sure you won't mind sharing it with someone you know." He had no idea where he'd found the courage to say it, but he figured he'd just reached his breaking point. 

Dean was shocked, to say the least. He figured if either of them ever made a move, he was going to be the one to cave and do it. But with Cas right there next to him, offering...He swallowed hard, let out a deep exhale and responded, "Yeah Cas. Yeah, you - whatever you want. Whatever you want." All right, so his vocabulary needed a little work, but this was a surprising development.

Without further hesitation, Cas stripped out of his clothes and climbed on top of Dean, kissing him hard, teeth and tongues and spit clashing. After confirming that the camera was, in fact, off, everything else was immediately on. Dean had no idea how Cas knew how to suck a dick but damn if he didn't take it right down to his throat in minutes. After just a little while, though, Dean pulled Cas up toward him, grinding their cocks together, spit and pre-come easing the way. As they moved in tandem, there were only soft moans, hot breath against skin and desperate kisses until finally, they both coated each other with hot, wet spunk. 

Sam didn't hear much except rustling noises, but the door still being closed half an hour later was a very, very good sign. 

"Fucking finally", he muttered over his book, deciding to wait out Cas and Dean's exit just to see how damn relieved they both were.


End file.
